Til Death Do Us Part Koura Version
by JyouraSorato
Summary: My Koura version of til death do us part I didn't change to much just made Kou more hardcore Koumi/Koura Out Ks Up Kuz F a Sorato/Taiora beef...


**Hey hey!** This is flipstahhz here =] This fanfic is dedicated to Sav Locc for being the maddest cuz ever ^_~ This is a Koura and impled others and I WISH that no flames will be brought upon it

&acu te; ; ∨ dm; &raq uo;

**[Til' death do us part]**

_By flipstahhz and us ._

Sora sighed. In final touches, she roughly wrapped a Royal-blue bandana around her head and observed the girl staring back at her through the cracked mirror. Dark bags crept under her once lively eyes on her paled face and she had already lost a couple of kilos. She was in pain. Not physically, but mentally

It had been a week since she had broken up with Izzy (Koushirou, as she would call him). Even though the boy was a-yr part than she was, she certainly knew that he had a heart of Wisdom. His Knowledge in certain areas was unbelievable and she had known the boy for almost her whole life. When her very own parents had kicked Sora out of her house, Izzy accepted her and helped her regain the fiery courage and strong confidence she once had. She had also learned how to steal for a living to be able to survive and learned the harsh reality of the real world, even though she didn't like it she had no choice. Years passed and soon enough Izzy and Sora were best friends and before they knew it they had blindly fallen in love. But shortly after that, she had found out what he was about to do, which caused them to break up and to run away from the arguments they both undertook. Over one secret and situation, their relationship crumbled into nothing but small fragments of oblivion.

The secret that had caused her to split up with him was more than a secret. It was something beyond that which had caused her to dislike him with bitter disgust. There were no words to put since he had also been against it and was being a total hypocrite. Even though he presently disliked him and what he was doing she could never hate him. Whenever her thoughts of him tangled into her mind her heart would wrench in pain. She would usually carry problems and burdens with him, but this time she was carrying them all on her own. She loathed being alone.

It just simply wasn't fair

But then again life was never fair for Sora Takenouchi. She huffed as she decided to escape from the wretched house, slightly slamming the broken door behind her. The soft but blistering cold breeze surrounded her as she walked down the street observing the not so pleasant atmosphere. But for her it was pleasant. She adored the winter season because it freshened and cleansed her to think things out thoroughly and made her decide what she really wanted

Whenever she tried to think of the great beautiful memories the negative things would instead take over her mind constantly is repeated in her head, for they just wouldn't go away. She remembered the time when she had first met Izzy, the time they had their first date that lead to their first sweet kiss. Then the issue that caused their relationship to come to a conclusion would interrupt her bliss thoughts. The memory of how she had caught him red handed dealing drugs with a group that had been their sworn enemy. The group that she had heard him grunting and muttering numerous of times under his breath with evident distaste and hate. She never knew that Izzy would turn against what he believed in and gave her an excuse that he was stressed and under pressure. Wasn't everyone under pressure these days? How could he be so selfish? Sora knew he was loyal, but her trust had then been completely broken.

Shaking her head in irritation of the damn thoughts that kept haunting her repeatedly, she observed that she had already walked into the city. She buried her hands in pockets of the warm jacket she'd been wearing as led herself to a beautiful park, which overlooked a spectacular view of a lake. It was strange how the city was full of tall buildings that reached to the sky, and still had a sense of nature in it. This was why she loved the atmosphere there, not only was it the area where she could set her soul free but also the area where she and Izzy would always go to.

Everywhere she turned or went always led back to her old boyfriend. How she would picture his perfect unique and long hair play with the wind and his stern brown eyes that only she could read. His smile still captured her like and the image of him never faded

Like her friends- there where Tai and Jun. Who thought those two like each other since they never bonded but you know they just did for some reason. Then there's Kari& Davis who would have guess they hook up about now? And next there was Ken and Yolei them too are made for each other and so on. Who could forget Matt? Jyou's homie.. He now lives in Toyko block with his college sweetheart Sara. And now there was Tk he was a-little heart broken that Hikari didn't like him he got over it and found someone else. Last but not least little Cody. Who know he could be datin at a young age?

She then noticed a fancy park seat that was sheltered under a gazebo a few meters away from the lake. Her eyes drew on the person sitting there, with familiarity crossing her. Sora knew who it was. She used to sit by him in that specific spot when he had told her that he loved her. Quietly, she continued to walk closer to the man in suspicion, but came to halt and hid behind the tree for there was another person whom was now making contact with him. She gave a raspy gasp as she noticed that Izzy looked more worn and tired out from the last time she saw him and then listened intently to Izzy and the other man's conversation.

"So where is it?" the man spoke lividly.

"I told you," Izzy sighed as he avoided the man's eye contact with his gaze wondering across swans that glided across the lake, " I don't have it, anymore. I'm through with it alright ?"

"You should be happy," the man said in a neutral tone. " I gave you everything you ever wanted. And yet you can't repay me for my deed. You know what the consequences are "

"Go fuck yo-slef" Izzy spat in disgust, " If I had a choice to go back in time, I would never had made a deal with you in the first place. But I guess I was a fool, falling for the hyped up feeling that caused many problems when I knew that someone loved me already, you tricked me piece of shit"

"You're blaming' me now? What the hell wit you? You're the one that wanted that marijuana shiz in the first place now hand the money over "

"You thick headed asshole!" Izzy growled. " If you haven't figured by now I don't have it "

Sora's eyes widened as she watched the older man grab Izzy's neck viciously as the man grabbed a rifle from his pocket and held it threateningly against the younger boy's head. " This is your last chance "

"I don-"

He got cut off as the man landed several severe punches in various places of the boy's weakened body. Deep red blood dripped from the opened cut above Izzy's left eye as he struggled to get back up, avoiding the ache and pain playing both physically and mentally in him. "Fuck you and R.I.P. "

"So you are wishing for your death," the man sneered tauntingly.

"Maybe I am so fuck it "

Sora shook her head angrily at what Izzy was doing - his foolishness. He was just making things worse and he would this time, surely not even hesitate to kill him. She avoided the urge in her that wanted to help him and attend to his wounds. Izzy and her were through and she was going to stick by it. Then questions sparked in her head

Why aren't you helping him? He needs you just like you needed him when you had no one else to turn to. Stop pushing this aside, Sora could die you need to help him you must help him

The girl's chocolate eyes noticed that the man was about to push the trigger.

"Izzy!" she yelled. Her scared voice echoed throughout the deserted park, for it started to rain.

Just the mood to match the whether

Urgency filled her, as she pushed aside the fact that Izzy and herself had been fighting. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her as shimmering droplets of water sprinkled down upon her body. Instantly she sped in front of the person she loved, shielding him with her body. Catching the surprised looks on the man and Izzy's face as she fell to the ground with her gesture wincing in pain.

&acu te; ; ∨ dm; &raq uo;

{After Izzy got beated up - through a 'close-up' perspective }

So this was it. I'm really going to die though I deserve it anyway; it is all my fault. My fault that I drifted apart from her. My fault that I turned my back on her my faul - I guess this is no time for regrets. But I will always love her Sora Tekenouchi If only I'd listened to her advice

The boy tiredly stood up against his enemy with bitter disgust. "Fuck you and see you in hell "

"So you are wishing for your death," the man sneered tauntingly.

"Maybe I am and your point is bitch "

"Izzy!" called a voice that sounded like he knew he was dreaming

He stood there defenseless, bravely yet ignorantly awaiting for his death, but suddenly someone jumped in front of him pushing him down with her. Instead of the bullet hitting him, it had hit someone else someone he was least expecting

"Sora!" he exclaimed as he got up, from under her and examined where she had got shot and gasped as warm tears of dread rolled down his cold face.

He uttered a curse, as he avoided the gloating man who had shot her, and payed full attention to the limp body lying on the ground. Izzy kneel besides her and saw that the bastard had shot her exactly on the heart. " Hold on Sor, you can do this you can't leave me again please Sora hold on. You're strong you can survive this!"

Sora gave a weak smile as Izzy placed her head on his lap. A twinkle of life still creeped within her sparkling eyes. " It's time Izzy. Even the person that shot me knows, that I have a few seconds to live. Accept it Izzy I -"

"Don't speak," Izzy quivered. " You'll lose your energy like that please Sora don-"

"I love you " she whispered as her eyes then stayed in a transfixed position and her breathing had stopped.

Izzy kneel in awe as he watched her slip away to the other-world. Carefully, he placed the girl's head off her lap and weakly stood up with anger as his energetic determination. " This is your fault! She had nothing to do this why the hell did you bring her into it damn it?"

"She was the one that bounced in the way you know," the man shrugged casually as if nothing had happened with a sly mocking grin as he watched the tormented boy from the corner of his eye, still holding the gun.

Not caring weather he had a weapon or not, Izzy let his fury take control of him as he charged to the man and hitting him with all the strength he could muster. He didn't care if he was a fully grown and stronger man, all for he cared was that the dirty fucking' filth had killed Sora

Izzy wasn't aware that he was leaving his guard down on specific places of his body as he continued to pound the man with all he had. Then he was aware he had been shot in the head

I guess I'll meeting you soon, Sora Takenouchi honey .

His hair was not only now Light-brown, but drenched with his own blood, as he fell next to his loved one his eyes closed shut.

And we pray, and we pray and we pray and we pray.  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday...  
And we pray, and we pray and we pray and we pray.  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday...  
See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
so you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
so you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
so you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
so you won't be lonely,  
And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody Living' in a hateful world,  
sending me (straight to heaven)  
that's how we roll Living' in a hateful world,  
sending me (straight to heaven)  
that's how we roll Living' in a hateful world,  
sending me (straight to heaven)  
that's how we roll And I ask the good lord why,  
he sigh, he told me we live to die Whats up wit dat murder yall?  
See my little cousin was hung Somebody really wrong anybody wanna touch that star?  
And Ms. Sleazy set up easy to fall You know while we sinning He in tindin on ending it when it ends He coming again and again and again now tell me what ya gonna do.  
Can somebody anybody tell me why hey...  
Can somebody anybody tell me why,  
he died,  
we die,  
I don't wanna die...  
(so wrong oo, so wrong oo, wrong)  
See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads)  
So you won't be lonely...

Hope you liked it and please tell us what you think by reviewing! And please if you a Koura hater get the fu** out and never come bacc =]~

Flipstahhz & Jyoura/Sorato aka Koumi-Loccsta...


End file.
